


The end of the tunnel

by Ethel09



Category: Carnival Row (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethel09/pseuds/Ethel09
Summary: Some thoughts and adventures of my favourite characters of the moment, during and after S.1
Relationships: Rycroft Philostrate/Vignette Stonemoss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The end of the tunnel

"Right then, I’ll find her. I’ll see you soon".

In his voice, there wasn’t a hint of hesitation, or fright. As if he didn’t even consider what could happen to him in these dreadful tunnels, haunted by an unthinkable horror that was precisely after him. He obviously didn’t have any thoughts for that, his whole being focused only on Vignette.

Tourmaline nodded and took his hat without a word, suddenly finding difficult to meet his eyes, for what she felt now was shame.

Shame of having misjudged Philo, blinded by her prejudices against all humans. Shame of having done her very best to keep him and Vignette separated since she’d arrived in the Burgue, by letting her friend think that Philo had left her willingly, just so he could go back to his former life.

She was ashamed, as well, of the despicable relief she had felt when he had rejected her offer to go with him. He’d had no time to be gentle and had told her bluntly that he couldn’t both protect her and save Vignette. And she’d known he was right. Had she come with him, it would had been her turn to be a liability to Vignette’s safety. She was useless in a fight, and far too afraid of the Darkasher. And yet, how she regretted not being brave enough to follow Philo into the terrifying darkness !

She stayed a moment in front of the tunnel entrance, eyes cast down, lost in thoughts.

Then she shook herself. Vignette, and now Philo, were in mortal danger, and all she could think about were her own shortcomings. As if everything was about her all the time. What was wrong with her ? It was that very selfishness that had led her to let Vignette suffer.

Besides, shouldn’t she be crazy with worry right now ? And yet, she realised, she was not. As if Philo’s absolute certainty that he would get Vignette back had been enough to give her hope.

All she could do now was to go back to her room and wait for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering what could be Tourmaline's thoughts in that scene in front of the tunnel, as instead of being frantic, she was rather subdued and lost in thoughts, and she wouldn't meet Philo's gaze. I thought this was a likely explanation. Do you agree ?


End file.
